zenkoifandomcom-20200214-history
Game Screen
This is the main game screen, and where the majority of your time playing the game will be here. The entire game can be played by just tapping the screen in the necessary spots. To get your fish to move, simply tap where you want it to go. A small circle will appear as a target, and the fish will move to that spot. You can also tap on a prey fish, and the target will move along with it, causing your koi to chase it. There are also a few 'buttons' on the screen that can be activated by tapping on them (more on them, below). Main Menu There is quite a lot to do and see in the main menu, so we gave it a page all to itself. Current Level The small circled number at the top represents the level that your active koi holds. As it consumes prey fish around the pond, the circle will grow around the number. Once it is complete, your fish will gain a level and earn an attribute point. You can see these attributes, and even assign the ones you haven't used yet, by tapping this number at the top of the screen. Prey Requirements This area on your screen will change (dynamic) as you are playing the game. If your koi eats a prey fish that is still part of the current diet restrictions, then it will indicate your progress to that goal. If you have no more diet restrictions, or just swim around aimlessly for a while, it may just display the game's name in this area. This information is directly related to the Diet Restrictions. Dragon Points As you ascend your koi into dragons, and complete collections of koi or dragons, you will earn dragon points. These can be used to unlock the collector patterns in the shop. Pearls Pearls are the in-game currency. The plus in the orange button to the right of this number takes you to the section of the shop that allows you to spend real money on pearl packages. You can also earn pearls from finding them in flowers around the pond, ascending a koi into a dragon, completing a koi or dragon collection, or watching a small advertisement. Pearls can be spent on expanding your My Koi list, cloning kois from your collections, speeding up the hatching of an egg, purchasing a koi from the shop (collector patterns or a randomly colored koi from any collection you have started), or purchasing speed or agility boosts for your koi from the shop. Notices Anytime something happens that the game feels needs your attention, it will send you a notice. You can read these by tapping the button in the bottom-left. Notices include items like "Level Up!" (assign ability points), "Earn Pearls!" (watch videos), "New Gift!" (go to your inbox), etc. Diet Restrictions In order to expand your pond, thus moving your koi closer to dragon ascension, you must get the koi to consume a specific set of prey fish. Eating these fish will earn you a gem. When you collect the required gems, they will allow you to travel to the appropriate gate to expand the pond. It is possible to eat fish not in the diet restrictions, as they will still earn you experience to level up you koi. You may also over-eat fish you are hunting. The game will keep track of these extra fish and apply them to the next gem. For example, if six flying fish are needed to earn a gem (and you will need a total of four of these gems to expand the pond), and you end up eating eight flying fish, the first six will be applied to get the first gem, and the remaining two will already be applied to the next gem. Extra fish do not carry over from one pond expansion to the next. Category:Gameplay